Emily Albans
The pressure of my friends was too hard. I had to do it. I just had to. I took a deep breath, and plunged into the icy water. But instead of coming up, I went down. Straight down. I woke up with a start. I was breathing heavily, and chills crawled up my back. I hate when I have that dream. I can still remember that day like now, even though it was way over 2 years ago. I'm so glad we moved. I'm still mad at them. I mean, if that didn't happen then I could still swim and play other sports, right? Well, I guess I still could but definitely not make it to the Olympics. Ok, here's what happened: When I was 12 there was a triathlon. And I loved to swim and bike and run so I thought, "I want to do this!" So I learned more about it, and then it said the triathlon was at Lake Superior and the swim and Lake Superior is like, the coldest lake at 40 degrees in summer! So then it was free, too, so I said OK, I can do this Quinn, I can do this. And I asked my parents and they said, "Are you sure? Lake Superior is really cold!" and I complained and was like, "Yes mom, I can do this. It's only a little of swimming and I'm on the swim team!" So I ended up signing up and telling all my friends. From then on I kept having the same dream when I get paralyzed because the water is too cold. So I'm getting more and more nervous and then it turns out all my friends are coming so it pressurized me to do it. Also, I don't want my friends not to like me anymore, you know? The morning of the race I feel sick. Not like throw-up sick, but your stomach hurts sick.Then I get changed and make sure every things in the right place. So then every thing is good and I head up to the start line to swim. But then the pressure of my friends was too hard. I had to do it. I just had to. I took a deep breath, and plunged into the icy water. But instead of coming up, I went down. Straight down. About Me Hi my name is Lila and my best friends are Maeve and Amber. We've been asked to join the SUCA(Spy Under Cover Association) and I am sooooo excited!!! We've been asked because we have all the talents we need. I have been taking gymnastics since I was 3, and I'm very flexible and can fit in small spaces. Amber is so good at acting; she's been taking lessons since she was 4. And Maeve is awesome at hacking because she has a photographic memory. So those are my friends! Pretty interesting, right? Chapter One SUCA So anyway, I was heading to the mall when I got a call from Amber. She sounded really frantic and said, "Hey I'm in my closet and these strangely giant men are in my living room looking for me." I said, "K I'll be there as fast as I can," and I hurried over to her house. It took a little while, but I finally made it. The strangely giant men Amber was talking about weren't anywhere to be found, so I headed up to her room to see if she was still in her closet. I heard voices in her parents room, so I sneaked past their room down the hallway. I had to find out where Amber was! I crawled into her closet, she wasn't there, but there was a huge hole in the wall so I decided to go in there. There was a giant TV, some tables and chairs, and a giant bulletin board with some sticky notes on it. As soon as I walked in the TV flickered to life and Amber's MOM WAS THERE!!!!!!!!! She said, " Hello Lila. Glad to see you found our lab. I've been asked for you to flip the table over and crawl in the hole under it. It will take you to the end of the neighborhood, where you will meet Amber and we will explain everything." So I went through the tunnel and found Amber and we waited for her mom to show up. We were waiting there for a little while and Amber's mom finally showed up. She had Maeve with her, and said, "Amber, Lila! Get in my car, please!" So we went in her car and she drove to Amber's house. We finally got there and Amber's mom led us to her room, in her closet, which had another trapdoor in it and when we went through it we found the same room where Amber and I were just 30 minutes before! We crawled through, and then Amber's mom explained to us that the "strangely giant men" was just practice for the SUCA, to see what Amber would do. Later we would also have these tests, too but still try and get out of the house or what ever your in because it could be the enemy, too. She also explained that everyone has a trapdoor in their room leading to one of these rooms if they're in the SUCA, so we shouldn't be alarmed if someone else is in here. Then she called us to come into this hallway, so we follow. Chapter 2 The Bad Guys Amber's mom led us into ANOTHER room, this one filled with all sorts of file cabinets and computers. Apparently this room is where they keep track of ever bad guy that existed! (Unless you are not known which has NEVER happened before, so I wouldn't count on it) We are led over to one of the many file cabinets. It squeaks open, and we see...OMG!! It's this huge picture of a really creepy guy, which looked something like a cross between a french man and a mime! Apparently he also stole the Declaration of Independence, so he is OUR MISSION!! Amber's mom said that we have to be careful and if we ever see Mr. E(that's what he goes by, no one knows his real name) because he's very dangerous. She also told us that he is the best lock picker in the world, so if we ever see some guy in a ski mask (that's his trademark) we could probably assume it's him. And she gave us NEW CELL PHONES!!!!!! so then we can contact Amber's mom if we ever think we see Mr. E. And then we have to learn all about him, so we can spot him. After that was finally over, we all went out to dinner our favorite mexican restaurant to review everything that was crammed in our brains for the past 4 hours. I finally got home, and told my mom about it. She got really excited because apparently my Uncle Tom works for it too and I would see him tomorrow! Today had came like a bullet speeding past me. I felt like time literally flew. So today me and Maeve met up at Amber's house to go to the lab because we didn't know where our secret passages were leading to the SUCA We headed to the lab, and then we had spent the next 5 hours cramming more spy knowledge into our brains. Then we had lunch, and went right back to learning. Then, after dinner I met my Uncle Tom. He seems really nice and funny, but I can tell that he was nervous, because he kept glancing at the clock and fake smiling. Also, his eyes laughed but they weren't into it, I could tell. He made me afraid that something is going to happen to us or the SUCA soon. Marking Period 2: Chapter 3 Real Training So now we are signed up to do some real training. Amber and her mom pick me and Maeve up, and we head to the SUCA When we get there we see the two SUCA strangely giant men who surprised us, a lady in a black leather suit and a guy in a tuxedo are there.They introduce them to us and we find out that the girl is the vice president and the man is the president of the SUCA Then they bring us to the spy association warehouse which is really big and there are all these high-tech gadgets and stuff laying around. Also there is a computer lab with holograms coming out from them, a training court, trampolines and tunnels, and then a lab where we get our spy stuff like outfits and spy tools. After we are done exploring, I am separated from Amber and Maeve, and I'm led to what they call the training court, where I am showed and learning the techniques I'm using. Then this huge muscular guy comes out, and introduces him as Alfonzo. He showed me what to do and then I try and copy him. I think I need a lot more training! Then I was led to the trampolines and obstacle courses and that stuff. I got to learn how to overcome obstacles and how I would face them if I ever needed to jump from somewhere high, dodge barriers, etc. Also I had to race the trainers to get used to running away from the bad guys. Then I went to the testing lab where I get our suits and gadgets. I am trying it on so it will be ready tomorrow for me. I get a pretty cool outfit, and it looks like a panther because its leather and all black. We are finally finished for the day, so Amber's mom drops Maeve and I off at our houses, at about 6, just in time for dinner. The next day I head to the SUCA again, but this time, to learn about the gadgets and we can get our own too! We get to the SUCA after having a quick run by Wawa to get our breakfast, and head to the devices section. There we find grappling hooks, laser guns, jet-packs, camouflage suits, and other awesome spy stuff. After Amber, Maeve, and I finish looking at all the tools in awe, our trainer comes in. Her name is Meagan, and she's really pretty. She teaches us how, when, and why to use everything. We are almost finished with our training now; just 4 more days! Chapter 4 The Fun Begins On our last day of training we are reviewing everything and all of a sudden there is a huge boom. The trainer starts to yell at us saying that this isn't supposed to happen and we better hide, but I'm too excited to listen so I go out to see what happened, and there is some guy in a ski mask looking through important files that are supposed to have the worlds best padlock on it, custom-made from a locksmith. I still don't know how he got in their, but I remembered what Amber's mom said: Mr. E. is the best lock picker in the world. So, I started to piece the story together. The best padlock in the world, Mr E., best lock picker who always wears a ski mask, and a guy who's wearing a ski mask and just broke open the worlds best padlock. My thoughts racing in my head, I hide behind the file cabinet and whisper to Amber and Lila that the guy over there is probably Mr E. and we should go tell someone. I frantically look around the room, and see my Uncle Tom standing in a corner. Desperately, because the world might be in our hands, I motion for him to come over. He strolls over like there is no problem at all and hisses at us, "What are you guys doing?! You were supposed to evacuate!" so I quickly explain the problem, that there's a guy in a ski mask who we think is Mr E., and that you should probably get a laser gun or whatever and go get him. So then my Uncle Tom said, "It's probably not him, trust me, I kn—um, well ok, I'll see what I can do. But, you guys better get out of this room, ok? I don't want you getting hurt." Gloomily, we moped out of the room, but just far enough so we could still hear and see what was going on, since we were so curious. But, we didn't see exactly what we thought we would. Instead, we saw my Uncle Tom standing there talking with Mr. E!!! By now I was sure that my "uncle" was definitely weird. I mean, isn't he supposed to fight him or something? Stealthy as a cat, we crept closer, curious to hear what they were doing. As soon as I was close enough, I heard my Uncle saying, "Danny, I don't know how much longer I can keep up this uncle act. I almost blew my cover, and I'm pretty sure she's on to us!" Then, I hear, "Tom it's Mr. E., remember?! I'm not completely sure that no one's listening, so we need to go under cover for right now." Thinking intensely, I told my friends, "I figured it out!" Maeve was like, "Oh, yeah same! I'm pretty sure"--and then at the same time we said, "Mr. E's real name is Danny!" "OMG" cried Lila. "You guys are so right! And your Uncle or who ever he is is just Mr. E's worker! We need to find your mom Amber like now! We finally found Amber's mom and explained to her what we just figured out. If you want more on this story, go to Lizzy Watson's Wiki(7th period) third marking period Chapter 5 on our own Amber's mom was no help!!! It was so annoying! Yesterday, we ran up and explained to her what we heard and figured out. She totally didn't believe us at all!! She's just said, "Man, I wish I had that kind of imagination when I was a kid. You girls know that would never happen, right?" We sullenly nodded, "Yes, mom" "Ok girls, I'll drop you off at our house for a sleepover; your parents already said yes because of a neighborhood meeting tonight. K?" "Yeah!!!" So we spent the night at Ambers house. Mostly we sat around deciding what to do about this, so we finally decided to just get Mr. E on video talking to my "uncle," but that wasn't very likely, so we needed another plan. Amber suggested to find out where he lives and trap him, and make him confess. We all agreed, so we went to Ambers closet to go to the SUCA Dear Diary, Jan 8, 2012 Doesn't everyone want to be popular? Just like that one person or just fir in with that one group or be friends with them. You know who I'm talking about. The "popular" group. The one group who everyone wants to be in. It doesn't matter if your pretty, or skinny, or whatever is "in" these days. The "popular" group decides if you are in the group. And 99.9% of the time, you aren't. You think you are, you sit with them at lunch, go over to their house, sit with them on the bus, share everything, whisper all the time, etc. The list keeps going on and on. But really, they're just using you. So when you really, truly think they are your friend, they will go behind your back and whisper to someone, "I hate her. She's so annoying. Etc." That's what happened to me. M. Thompson, getting ditched so my so-called friends could go hang out by themselves. Without me. Talk to you later, M Dear Diary, June 13, 2011 It's the last day of school! I am so excited because we have so many fun things to do today! First off, it's a half day(who doesn't like them?!)! Also, we get our yearbooks and then we can run around school asking people to sign them. Then, we can play our annual basketball game against the teachers. And finally, we go on the buses and all the teachers line up and they all wave to them and we wave back. After all that, I sat next to Becca and Casey, two of my closest friends, and we left Linden Hill. Forever. gtg M Dear Diary, August 28, 2011 The first day of middle school is almost here. I'm so nervous. Skyline Middle is not exactly the type of school that I would choose to go to. I mean, it has good education, but you have to wear uniforms, and it's humongous. I'm not talking 3 stories high. I'm talking at least 5 stories and each teacher has at least two rooms that they teach in. But the worst part is it's scary. At least five of my teachers so far are mean, thanks to my older brothers, Ethan, Luke, and Matt. They sure know how to make you feel awesome on your first day at Skyline. Also, according to Luke, all that are in the classrooms are desks and whiteboards, but I don't think I'm going to trust him on that. Anyway, I have to go to school! Wish me luck, M Dear Diary, August 29, 2011 I went to my first day of middle school! It was so nerve racking I could barely speak. Thankfully, I knew some friends from softball, so I wasn't a total loner. But, there were only boys from my elementary school, Linden Hill. And of course there was my best friend, Danni, but other than that there were no girls from Linden Hill. The classes weren't that bad, unless you count the teachers. And the other kids. They are SOO annoying! And mean! They are even worse than my brothers, and that is saying a lot. But, that is just most of the class. Some of the class seems pretty nice, and I think they would make good friends. I'm going to play with Danni now, talk to you later, M The Best Race true story Last weekend, on February 9-10, I had a swim meet. It was at West Chester University, also known as GRA, because its mascot is the golden rams. It was the first time I had swam there, so I was pretty nervous. On Saturday, I swam 50 fly, 50 free, and 100 back. I got my best times in 50 fly, with a 30.54, and 50 free, with a 29.46. I saw my other friends there too, who swim at GRA. On Sunday I swam 100 fly, 100 free, and 50 back, the opposite of the day before. I dropped time in 100 free, swimming a 1:04.03. In 50 back I also dropped time, almost a full second and a half, which is a lot in a 50. But this time, I had to swim it twice. The first time I jumped in the water, feeling as cold as ice, a girl false started. She swam back, but the rest of the heat kept sprinting, along with me. I was on the end lane, lane 1, and I saw all the GRA coaches shouting and waving their arms, but I didn't know someone false started, so I kept going.When I finished, the timers said, "You need to swim it again," and I was so confused and then I realized someone false started. But, I didn't get my fastest time, so I'm almost glad she false started. We were heat 9 out of 10, so heat 10 went as I sat on the bench, panting for air. When they finished, less than a minute later, I jumped in the water again, this time not feeling like an ice cube. The horn buzzed and I leaped into the water. I swam like crazy, keeping on telling myself, "It doesn't matter what time I get. Just touch the wall." over and over until I felt like I had been swimming for an hour at least. I finally touched the wall and looked at the score board. There, lane 1, time...32.76!!!! I was so happy I swam faster than I had without even a minute to rest. That is why it's the best race ever. marking period 4 poems the bus I ride the bus every day it's my routine. I wake up at 6:20, finish breakfast at 6:50, get on the bus at 7:06. I sit down in my usual spot. second seat on the left and listen to the bus. My bus driver, coughing, each cough like the dusty old bus itself. The bus, rattling down the road, hits each bump there possibly is. when I get off the bus, I say thank you to my driver. But I wonder if he knows who does it because it's they should or do it because it's kind. School ends as quickly as it starts. I get on the bus quickly, not going to the flag pole or any other person. And watch everyone go to their own buses. When the bus starts up again, it groans and moans as if this is its last day. After ten minutes of listening to music or talking with my friends I get off the bus and walk down the street home. (1 1/2 entries) swim practice I wait at the wall. 8 x 100's, is our set right now. 25 cruise(free), 50 cruise(back), and 25 sprint(free). I am waiting, waiting for the clock to reach 60. 55, 56, 57...each second takes a million years. It finally is at 60. I push off the wall in streamline, kicking tight, fast, fly kicks. I surface and start to swim. Stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe. I get to the wall and turn, my head feeling like a hundred pound weight. I switch to my back and my ears are waterlogged, but I know I have to keep going. I see the flags out of the top of my googles. Only three more stokes 'till the second 50. I flip again, but stay on my back for another 25. I get to the wall for my last flip turn, my arms burning. I flip clumsily and push off the wall under the laneline. When I come up the laneline monster grasps my fingers. A rush of pain flirts through my body, but I know I have to keep going. I reach the wall after a lengthy 100, for a glorius five seconds before I leave the wall again. (19 sentences) I am from poem I am from fake holidays and next-door-grandmas, from trying to climb maple trees with jump ropes. From hiding in the topiary garden trees at Longwood and having lemonade stands inside the huge pine on my front lawn. I am from sledding down the hill in my backyard, until my brother sled into the fence. And praying for my mom's sister who is sailing around the world on a boat because that is her husband's dream. I am from Dunkin' Donuts Boston creams and my mother saying "holy cow," "sun of a gun," "jiminy Christmas," and many other weird sayings. I'm from walking to school every Friday and watching my best friend Chris speed down our neighborhood hill. From "spying" at lunch everyday with Aman, and arm wrestling with AJ on the bus, from Mrs. Bridgette's preschool, and Carly, who always took me to Rita's for dessert. I am from catching fireflies at twilight with my cousin and grandparents. From surprise parties and sleepovers. And going to the zip-line place and zip-lining upside down. And I am from moving. From North Carolina to Delaware, and from Delaware to Pennsylvania. Prologue You might of heard of telepathy. How people communicate by reading your mind. And how it's all "fantasy." How people can never actually can, just pretend to, or lie, or set it up so you say it at the same time. Whatever you do, it's not real. And then they met me and my twin, Carmen and Tyler Williams... It all started when I would finish sentences. Whether it was my mom, friends, or twin brother saying something, I would always know what they were going to say before they actually said it. But that's not all I can or can't do. Talk about hide-and-seek. When we were little, Tyler and I would count to 30, then yell, "Carmen, get out of the basement closet!" or, "Ty, stop trying to hide in the laundry room!" As our parents would stare at us wide-eyed. Also, every morning on our birthdays, we would wake up in the opposite rooms, me in Ty's, he in mine. Part 1 Tomorrow is our birthday!!!! I'm so excited I can hardly wait!! Also, it's a Friday tomorrow(finally) and then on the weekend I have the championships for volleyball!! My brother has champs for swimming, though, so he can't come. Today we are going to Harbor Days as an early birthday present, and we'll also go tomorrow. Harbor Days is a week in Elk Rapids, Michigan where pretty much all the streets of the tiny town are closed, and a carnival is set up. My favorite is when we go at 10, since it doesn't get dark this far up in Michigan until about 9:30. Category:Period Seven